The Fourth
by PhantomR
Summary: Ch. 3, Father Anderson celebrates St. Paddy's day!
1. The Fourth of July

HIYA! Due to the lack of reviews in my other Hellsing fic, I'VE DECIDED TO DO ANOTHER!!!  
  
I don't own Hellsing. It would be nice if I did. (Seras is SOOOOO awesome. Shut up all you Seras haters.) I don't own anything.  
  
I know it's a bit late for a 4th of July fic, but I'll do it anyway! MWAHAHAHA!  
  
ACGS gave me A FEW ideas... but it was almost all mines.  
  
"Spoken"  
  
'Thought'  
  
Integra was sitting at her desk, doing paperwork, as always. 'Why must there be so damn much paperwork!?!?' She though. 'So what if there was 250,000 pounds worth of damage done to the car dealership that the last FREAK had hidden in? Alucard doesn't worry about structural damage and I don't care either. As long as the FREAKs are killed, things like this shouldn't matter.' Suddenly there was a loud screeching sound followed by a loud BANG! Integra instinctively dropped to the floor and reached for her gun. Were they under attack, again?  
  
"My, My, so jumpy master." Alucard half materialized from the ceiling with his trademark smirk.  
  
"Alucard, what's going on?"  
  
"Just a few fireworks master. Nothing to get yourself excited about."  
  
"Fireworks? What the hell?" Another screech and bang.  
  
"Yes, one of the mercenaries started lighting them off and Pip started a barbeque." Alucard just kept his smile and began to descend to the floor. "If you'll excuse me master, Policegirl wants me to join the festivities." He said as he melted into the darkness.  
  
"Fireworks? What the bloody hell for?" Integra got up and headed down stairs. "Don't those mercenaries know that there's more to this work then shooting a gun? People have real work here too."  
  
Integra stomped into the courtyard and some where in her head thought, "God the stars are lovely." She quickly pushed the though aside. She looked around, the men were drinking and eating hotdogs and hamburgers, and Walter was at the grill cooking. What was going on here? A party? Suddenly there was a thunderous boom and a purple shower of sparks rained overhead; Integra couldn't help but OOOH and AAAW with the others. Then she saw the person responsible for interrupting her important work. He was just running from a line of empty beer bottles when the screeching and banging started. Little streaks of light shot up from the bottles and then exploded in little clouds of sparks. Integra walked over too the man and was about to give him a verbal beating when he spoke.  
  
"Sir Integra! Don't worry; I have permission from the Fire Department to shoot off the big artilleries." He waved where a purple firework went off. "But I don't have many of those so I'm not shooting them all at once. Do you like the bottle rockets?"  
  
"Why the hell are you shooting off rockets in the first place!?!" Integra yelled.  
  
"It's the Fourth of July ma'am."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Independence Day, I'm an American." The man shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"You dare celebrate that here?!? In Briton?!" Integra wondered how such a person got on her payroll.  
  
"I've celebrated it every year of my life, regardless of where I was. Besides, Pip likes the idea. It gives the men time to relax and drink, Walter wanted to try his hand at the grill, were he works wonders, I might add,"  
  
Integra heard a child like laugh and looked over to see Seras run up to Alucard waving a sparkler in each hand. "Master, aren't these neat?!" She handed him one and then ran off with the entire box.  
  
"...And Seras liked a holiday she could celebrate with everyone else. On account that it has to be dark to enjoy the fireworks."  
  
Alucard just stood there watching the sparks. 'Wow, this is actually pretty nifty. Can't say that out loud though. I have an image to protect.'  
  
Integra just looked at Alucard holding the sparkler and decided to go inside. Just then Walter walked up holding a tray of hamburgers. "Sir Integra, would you care for a 'Burger?" Walter just stood there smiling.  
  
"Um...uh... No thank you Walter. I have some important paperwork I have to finish."  
  
"Oh do please stay."  
  
"Maybe I'll come back out later." Integra slowly backed away towered the manor.  
  
'What's wrong with everyone?! Walter would not be as irresponsible as to let the soldiers slack off at night, when a FREAK could attach any time! Well, there hadn't been an incident in over 2 weeks; the word of Alucard's successes must be getting around. The soldiers were working hard... maybe they did deserve a break.' Integra looked out the window and saw Alucard shooting bottle rockets at targets that looked suspiciously like Alexander Anderson. After awhile he began throwing firecrackers at them, next he moved on to shooting roman candles. By the time he was done all the targets had burned to ash or were still on fire. And there was Seras, handing out sparkles to everyone; she was enthralled when one on the soldiers gave her a box of, judging by the noise, snappers. "Maybe I should give her some snakes sometime;" Integra said to herself "maybe then she'll stop being so scared of me. It hurts when my own employees avoid me like the plague."  
  
Walter looked around, everyone had a 'burger, he didn't know that a "BBQ" could be so... fun! Maybe he would try a hotdog, they looked good. And maybe a beer to, he hadn't had one in years, sticky manly to wine and brandy.  
  
"Hello Angel of Death, trying to get in touch with your youth?"  
  
"Not everyone ages as well as you to, Alucard. And where is Miss Victoria?"  
  
"She's around here somewhere, playing with those snappers and sparklers." 'I hope she saves me some...'  
  
Seras ran by with the biggest smile on her face that Walter or Alucard could remember seeing here wear.  
  
'FINALLY! Something I can do with everyone else! Oh god, I hope we do this every year! And these sparklers are so much fun too!' Seras spun in a little circle watching the sparks. 'Uh, i'm getting dizzy.'  
  
Everyone was having a good time when several people near the grill jumped in terror. Alucard, thinking there was something wrong, went over with Walter to investigate. What they saw made them both smile, in a t-shirt and jeans there was Integra eating a hotdog.  
  
"You have some mustard on your face master." Alucard was holding back a laugh. She might run back inside if he let it out.  
  
The party lasted till about 4 AM and Alucard was tired. He went down to his coffin to get some sleep when he stopped. "Good girl!"  
  
There on his coffin lay a box of snappers and sparklers with a note. "From Seras, to Master."  
  
Well did ya like it? Hate it? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOWS...please? Any suggestions will be looked at and considered. THANK YOU 


	2. Andersons Bday

I got this idea from a review. THANK YOU TATSUHIKO-SHIDO!!!  
  
Now I'm not catholic, so I don't know if there are any special things about birthdays that I don't put in here.  
  
I took a stab at Anderson and Heinkel's accents but I think I failed pretty badly.  
  
I haven't read the manga (yet) but I have ready enough fanfiction to know what the other Iscariots are like. HOPE YOU ENJOY! R&R!! ACGS pre-read.  
  
O O O  
  
Anderson was grumpy, Maxwell could tell from the way he walked with his shoulders hunched up. What was wrong? He glanced over at his calendar to see what meetings he had today when he saw the date. It was...  
  
'Meh birthday! Ow could they furget meh birthday?!? I work 'ard fur this organization an' they furget meh birthday!' Anderson was stomping around headquarters with his head bent down.  
  
o o o  
  
"Du vorgot his Birthday? 'Ow zad." Heinkel frowned at Maxwell. "Yumiko und Ich 'hav been planning a zurprise party for veeks."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this?!?" Maxwell threw his hands in the air.  
  
"We...We sent you a memo." Yumiko stuttered.  
  
Maxwell's hands fell to his sides. "Oh." Maxwell just looked at her stupidly. "I have to go get a present!"  
  
o o o  
  
"Alexander pleaze come with mich," Heinkel said as she leaned out from behind a corner. "Maxwell haz a mission fur uns."  
  
At her first words Anderson perked up, but once she finished he deflated. They walked into Enricho's office when...  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEXANDER!" Heinkel, Yumiko, and Maxwell yelled in union.  
  
"Ya dint furget! Oh ho ho! This is a surprise!" Anderson looked up at the big HAPPY B-DAY ANDERSON banner. "An' ta think I though ya all furgot. And ye got Vanilla icer-cream, meh favorit!" Anderson got some chocolate cake and vanilla ice-cream.  
  
Yumiko walked up to Anderson "I... I got you a present." She held up a small wrapped box.  
  
Anderson opened it. "Shatter proof glasses? Thank ye Yumiko." He put them on. "An jus' tha right size, too!"  
  
Yumiko looked a bit nervous. "Yumi got you something too..."  
  
"Dun be afraid lass, you can let 'er out 'ere."  
  
Yumiko took off her glasses and became Yumi. "Here you go Anderson, I thought you might like this, it's a sword maintenance kit. It's got a wet- stone, polish, and some other things."  
  
"Thank ye too Yumi." Yumi put the glasses on and turned back to Yumiko.  
  
"I'm glad you like them Alexander."  
  
"Ich got du zomthing too." Heinkel grinned and pulled back a veil. "A 78 shovelhead Harley Davison vith a zidecar! A full tank of gas too." it was white with a cross on the front of the side car, and another cross on the side with "Jesus Christ is in Heaven." Just like Anderson's glove.  
  
Anderson was speechless. "I... I dun know what ter say... it's a beut! 'Ow... 'ow can I e'er thank ye?"  
  
"Du don't 'ave too. It iz a prezent fur your birthday... I'm glad you like it." Heinkel smiled.  
  
"And I got you something as well Anderson." Maxwell gave Anderson a small white box. Anderson opened it. The present was a small jewel encrusted silver cross with a crystal Jesus on it with a ruby rosary. "Its been blessed by the pope himself."  
  
o o o Flashback o o o  
  
"What should I get him? What should I get him? He is my best agent and the party starts in... 30 minutes! What should I do?!?"  
  
Father Renaldo walked up and gave him a white box.  
  
"Is this..." Father Renaldo just nodded.  
  
"What would I do without you Renaldo?" Maxwell ran out the door and Renaldo smiled.  
  
o o o End Flashback o o o  
  
"Thank ye father, this will indeed strike fear in to the heart of that Hellsing demon! And his little pet too."  
  
"Father Maxwell sir. A package just arrived for Father Anderson... Its from the Hellsing organization." Maxwell's secretary said over the intercom.  
  
"Send it in."  
  
A big brown envelop was passed to Anderson. It had a NOT BOMB stamp on it. Alexander used one of his swords as a letter opener and took out a note. "For the Judas Priest." Anderson removed the contents... a dog collar and some kibble.  
  
O O O  
  
OK how did you like it? please R&R. ideas will be looked at and considered! Can you guess who sent the present? 


	3. St Patrick's Day

Why am I always late with the holidays? I mean... St. Patrick's day was a couple weeks ago!

(B)(B)(B)(B)(B)(B)(B)(B)(B)

Father Anderson stumbled down the hallway, finishing up his song.

"Once the Bishop looked grave at your jest, Till this remark set him off wid the rest: "Is it lave gaiety all to the laity? Cannot the clergy be Irishmen, too?"

He chuckled at his more then slightly drunken rendition of Father O'Flynn. It was St. Patrick's Day, and he had celebrated it the same way as Irishmen the world over where doing... by getting completely smashed. Somewhere, some small, sober portion of his brain was saying that he would have a MASSIVE hangover in the morning, but right now he was too drunk to care.

Father Maxwell peeked his head out of his office, his hands firmly clamped over his ears. Father Anderson was very well known for his singing voice. In fact it had once been quite accurately compared to swinging a cat by its tail and hitting the poor thing against a wall repeatedly. The pope himself had ordered that Anderson never be allowed to be in the church choir, in fear of windows and chandeliers breaking and hurting people.

Seeing Anderson in his current state, Maxwell's eyebrow arched. Well... wine was used for the sacrament after all...

With a start, he quickly ducked back into his door before the paladin saw him.

(B)(B)(B)

Heinkel turned the corner, coming face to face with the drunk priest. "Why, hallo thar! 'appy St. Patrick's day!"

Wait... crap! St. Paddy's day and he'd seen her! It wasn't that Anderson was violent drunk, disregarding how he was sober, or that he was even a disagreeable one. We was, in fact, the opposite. He was the nicest drunk Heinkel had ever met, she hated it. When he was sober, he was a force to be reckoned with, and could inspire fear into any heathen, but when he was like this... she suspected that he would offer them a drink.

Walking up to her, Anderson's arms suddenly shot out and wrapped around her, trapping her in a hug. She sighed, yes she liked drinking as much as any native born German, but this was too much. "Happy St. Patrick's day Father Anderson." As soon as she had been let go, she rushed off, she needed a drink, and to warn Yumiko.

(B)(B)(B)

Anderson walked, well... stumbled into his office. He bumped into his desk, several times, on the way to his chair. Sitting down, he looked at his desk... was there something he should be doing? It was something he thought up in the bar... Oh yes! Now he remembered!

(B)(B)(B)

BRING! BRING! Alucard looked down in surprise, almost no one knew the number to THIS line... Reaching out he picked it up.

"HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY YOU UNDEAD BASTARD!"

(B)(B)(B)(B)(B)(B)(B)(B)(B)

Yeah, this came to me a little while back, I was just too lazy to type it up. Anyway, review it if its not too much trouble.

Oh, and for anyone who cares, I turn 18 in 2 days.


End file.
